


GEORG Y DEMMI, LAS HORAS

by IzhiYlla



Series: Sin Remordimientos [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzhiYlla/pseuds/IzhiYlla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para las lectoras del fic "Sin Remordimientos" esta es la historia de como Georg y Demmi se conocieron.<br/>Tengo que ser sincera, Georg es mi perdición desde que lo conocí, por ahí en el año 2007, con su pelo largo y lacio, este es en resumen, un pequeño regalo para mi y para todas las lectoras que le gusten este niño, Sin embargo, no he querido recaer en un tipico MerySue, Demmi tiene una personalidad que me encanta y que le va, según yo, muy bien al Georg de mi cabeza.<br/>Disfruten, esperlo les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GEORG Y DEMMI, LAS HORAS

 

 

_“Creía que aquello era el comienzo de la felicidad, pero en realidad, era la felicidad.”_

_“Las Horas”_  
  
  


~o0o~

 

París, Mayo 2009  


_“La hora en la que te conocí”._

Eran ya las dos de la mañana y las luces de la disco le aturdían cada vez más. No era tan tarde, pero es que este ritmo de vida no era algo que atrajera a Georg.

Vio pasar a Tom, seguramente buscando a Bill, Gustav seguía por ahí platicando con un futbolista famoso y él, como siempre, tonteando, hablando con todos y con nadie, esa era su costumbre.

Es que era obvio, incluso para él mismo, que le faltaba algo. Ya estaba harto sin tener a quien estrechar la mano, sin tener a quien besar con el alma entregada; podía tener amigos..., bueno…, dos amigos y tres parejas. A los primeros los podía enumerar con los dedos de una mano, era evidente.

Georg era de aquellas personas que le gustaba nombrar a las cosas tal como las sentía. Bill, Tom y Gus eran sus “hermanos” y eso le alegraba. Aunque suene extraño, también le enorgullecía, porque entendía que no mucha gente tenía esa suerte de llamar familia a personas que sanguíneamente no se relacionaban, pero se querían profundamente.

Dio un sorbo más a su copa, era mejor marcharse, no tenía ganas de ligar con ninguna chica y no tenía ganas de cargar con una resaca… No tenia ánimos de muchas cosas y en especial de volverse un autómata que no tenía más propósito que el de sobrevivir, porque aunque tenía parejas, amigos, tenía la música, fama, no tenía a nadie a quien llamar amor o cariño, alguien quien le hiciera latir su corazón a mil.

Estaba solo y nunca le gustó sentirse así, aunque podía llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama y sentirse un poco vivo, era una solución rápida y sin problemas después de todo.

Tom pasó por segunda vez, definitivamente buscaba a alguien; sería mejor salir directo al hotel. Al comienzo de su trayecto la gente no era mucha, algunos lo saludaban, otros no lo reconocían, una que otra camarera que pasaba cerca llevando copas. Por momentos ya le era difícil pasar, había gente por doquier.

—¡¡Ahí estaaaasss!! —Georg sintió la colisión de un cuerpo que sin remedio lo llevó a la barra del bar de la disco. Al tratar de sostenerse de algo, sus costillas sufrieron el impacto  llevándose  consigo un par de botellas de vodka y unas cuantas copas.

Ya estando en el piso pudo distinguir la cara tonta, entusiasmada y algo preocupada de Tom; parpadeó un poco ya que el golpe le había dejado algo atontado.

—Pero… ¿Qué…? —no alcanzaba juntar dos palabras coherentes por la impresión, y de paso el vodka de una de las botellas lo bañaba. Por ahí una mano delgada y bien cuidada hizo girar la botella que se vertía, poseía  una voz algo profunda, hablaba con un acento algo diferente.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó la voz mientras intentaba limpiar algo del desastre que se había formado. La gente alrededor solo los miraba divertidos tumbados en el piso, para ellos, Tom y Georg simplemente se habían pasado de copas.

—Siiii —gritó Tom desde abajo, mientras Georg forcejaba para quitarlo de encima.

—Bien, entonces ya podrían pararse y dejar de hacer el ridículo —dijo la voz.

—¡Quítate de encimaaaa! —dijo Georg al tiempo. Él no estaba del todo bien, aún le dolían las costillas; avergonzado se paró con ayuda de Tom, quien reía y no lo soltaba.

—Demmi, te presento a Georg  _“cabeza hueca_ ” Listing, amigo, camarada y pareja de este admirador tuyo —dijo Tom mientras daba un apretón a Georg, quien sin quererlo se encontró con dos preciosos ojos verdes que reflejaban exasperación. Tom sin embargo no se inmutó, Georg, por otro lado, estaba azorado, esos ojos provocaron que dejara de respirar por un segundo, se deslindó del abrazo de Tom tan rápido como pudo.

—Perdón por el desastre, este bruto que no sabe cómo comportarse —dijo Georg ofreciéndole la mano mientras Demmi se encontraba limpiando el estropicio, ella le correspondió con cara de _“¿de verdad crees que voy a dejar el maldito trapo por darte la mano?”_ ; Georg retiró la misma inmediatamente.

—Descuida, no está enfadada, ella es así —aseguró Tom divertido. —Te prepara unas cucarachas, que te mueres...

—¿Que prepara qué? —preguntó Georg sin perder detalle de la cara y figura de la bartender mientras Demmi acababa de limpiar con ganas sinceras de matar a esos dos; varios días sin dormir, mala jornada, mala paga, y lo que más odiaba era a los niños mimados como los que tenía enfrente.

Alguien le pidió otro trago que fue rápido a servir mientras Tom explicaba que las cucarachas era una mezcla explosiva entre tequila y whisky con un poco de algo más que Demmi se había negado a revelar; no morir en el intento era la maravilla de las cucarachas.

—Ya... ¿Y tú cuantas te has tomado? —le preguntó Georg dejando ver su sonrisa por primera vez y aun mirándola fijo, lo que para Demmi no pasó desapercibido.  -Algunos niñatos llegaban a ser bastante atractivos-, se dijo ella.

—Dos, y Bill va por la tercera… ¡Son geniales! —dijo Tom saltando y al momento sintió que el mundo se movía, Georg lo agarró obligándose a apartar la vista del objeto de su atracción. —¿Has visto a Bill? —preguntó Tom recordando de repente y agradeciendo que Georg estuviera cerca.

—No, pero si está la mitad de mal que tú, no quiero imaginar dónde está —respondió el bajista. Tom se preocupó, ahora que lo pensaba, había dejado a Bill solo por buscar a Georg, y de seguro se había acabado su cucaracha el muy avaro.

—Lo mato —susurró Tom con ganas de venganza.

—¿A quién vas a matar? —le contestó Georg.

—A nadie, no me haga… ¡hip!… caso —Tom se fue rápidamente dejando a Georg solo en la barra, sin embargo a él no le importó.  
  
Lo único destacable de la noche había pasado. Ella no le regresaba la mirada ni una sola vez, estaba ocupada con sus clientes, sin embargo,  cada tanto, Georg se la devoraba con los ojos.  
  
Morena de ojos verdes, alta, delgada, tenía acento español.  
  
 —¿Te sirvo algo? —le preguntó otro bartender que acababa de llegar a la barra.

—Solo agua, gracias.

Georg se ocupó de beber el agua que le habían servido con la firme intención de mostrar su interés hacia la preciosa morena, quien disimulaba mal eso de ignorarle. Ya no quería regresar al hotel, ya ni recordaba que hacía unos momentos atrás estaba melancólico.  
  
Harta de tanta mirada y sonrisa velada, Demmi por fin se le acercó.  
  
—No has parado de mirarme desde que llegaste —afirmó la morena.  
  
El bajista se sonrojó un poco, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta sinceridad junta y le encantaba esta nueva sensación.  
  
—Si, y no te disgusta que lo haga, ¿verdad?  


Ella sonrío, un golpe de sinceridad tan certero como el de ella, le gustaba.  
  
—Me llamo Demmi —dijo como respuesta. Georg podría ser su hermano menor, pero vamos, el mundo podía condenarle si quería; el chico era bastante atractivo.  
  
—Georg Listing —contestó el bajista dándole la mano nuevamente, esperando que esta vez no fuera rechazado.  
  
—Gusto en conocerte, Georg Listing. No te había visto antes por aquí.  
  
—Es una suerte que haya venido y hayamos coincidido.  
  
Sintió un fuerte empujón, Demmi tuvo que sostener el vaso de agua para que no se rompiera; era Tom que empezaba a sentir nauseas nuevamente. Sacudió la cabeza un poco antes de cogerlerepentinamente el hombro a su amigo y  mirarle al rostro como reconociéndolo. —¡Georg…!, ¡aquí estas!, te quiero presentar a alguien —le dijo con una gran sonrisa. ~~~~

Georg entendió de inmediato que las cucarachas no solo eran _“geniales”,_ además volvían a la gente más estúpida de lo que era. —¿Se llama Demmi, por si acaso? —le interrogó con sarcasmo.

—Siiii... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Nos conocimos hace poco —le dijo Georg irónico, miró hacia la barra, la morena se había marchado, esto le puso muy triste por alguna razón.

—Admiro a esa mujer… Cómo prepara los cocteles con esa carita de concentración, y tiene además un par de... —Tom se pasó la lengua por los labios e hizo el ademán de coger las caderas de alguien entre sus manos para atraerlos a su entrepierna. —¡Ufff!, me recuerda tanto a Bi… —unas repentinas ganas de vomitar lo asaltaron y se tapó la boca. —No… Me… —otra náusea lo golpeó.

Georg, entendiendo la emergencia, lo agarró de los hombros para llevarlo al baño más cercano. Por un momento quería dejar a Tom en el piso y quedarse a admirar esos ojos verdes que le habían impactado, pero como buen hermano y camarada del inconsciente de Tom, no le quedaba más remedio.

Demmi los vio partir directo al baño, quería matar  al amigo impertinente de Georg. Era tan habitual encontrarse con gente famosa en su trabajo, “con gente famosa y ebria” que a veces se volvía prácticamente inmune a su presencia, sin embargo con Georg no había podido dejar de interesarse.

Revisando su reloj se dio cuenta de que su turno había terminado hacíadiez minutos, sería mejor ir a casa, pero no sentía ningún entusiasmo con ese pensamiento.

Posiblemente se debía a la hora que era o tal vez las pocas ganas de soportar la monotonía, quizás al hecho de que, para variar, se sentía tan aislada del mundo, lo que a veces la ponía de mal humor. No estaba hecha para esa vida, no estaba hecha para ser infeliz consigo misma, y había días que no reconocía a la persona que se reflejaba en el espejo.

Ahora que se encontraba en los vestidores de aquella disco, mirándose precisamente en el espejo, se volvía a preguntar lo mismo: ¿El salir de su país había sido una buena decisión? Sentirse tan alienada de todo no podía ser sano.

Extrañaba el abrazo de sus amigos, el de sus padres, extrañaba la comodidad de estar en zona segura y conocida, pero también amaba la libertad que se había forjado a pulso. ¿Tener el corazón dividido era lo que le hacía tan infeliz? “¿Por qué no regresas?”, alguien le había preguntado, y la respuesta siempre era la misma, pero era la más cierta: “¿Regresar a dónde…?, “si aún no he llegado a mi objetivo siquiera”.

Jamás dejaría que la vida la derrotara. Aun así, no le gustaba el reflejo que le regresaba el espejo, cerró de golpe la puerta del armarito en donde guardaba sus cosas, ya no quería mirar ese rostro apagado.

Salió por la parte de atrás como siempre; se había cerrado la chaqueta hasta arriba, llevaba su bufanda bien puesta, su sombrero de ala gris que le quedaba a juego con la bufanda, y el gran bolso en combinación con sus adoradas botas de tacón.

Posiblemente serían pasadas las tres de la mañana, solo sus tacones se escuchaban por las calles obscuras cuando recordó que  había dejado las llaves del departamento en el armarito, maldijo por lo bajo, ahora tenía que regresar dos cuadras para poder entrar a la disco, luego a los vestidores, coger las llaves, salir de nuevo, y correr para no perder el metro, porque de lo contrario tendría que esperar una hora por el siguiente.

—¡¡Y para colmo, llueveee!! —gritó cuando empezaron las gotas a caer. Aceleró más el paso esperando no resbalar, ya estando cerca se dio cuenta que un 4x4 con vidrios ahumados estaba estacionado junto la puerta de servicio de la disco, -alguna estrellita que se iba en malas condiciones, de seguro-, pensó; no le dio importancia y continuó caminando.

La puerta se abrió de repente con Tom como abanderado abrazado a Bill.

—Tuuuuu… Te dije que me dejaras un pocooo…, ¡avarooo! —decía a un Bill que mal lo sostenía y se atragantaba con su propia risa.

—Si te lo dejeeee…, pero se hizo… ¡Puffff…!  —Escoltando a Bill y Tom salía Gustav algo mareado pero estable, con la mirada fija a su celular; enseguida David haciendo una llamada y un hombresote con gafas gruesas.

Todos se metieron presurosos al 4 x 4 y Demmi, por su parte, les agradeció “el gesto”. Vio la oportunidad de entrar después de que el grandote pasó, ya estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando se encontró de frente con un sonriente Georg.

—¡Hey! —le dijo tomándola de los antebrazos en un agarre firme pero suave. Debía ser el hombre más suertudo del planeta, otra vez se encontraba con ella; por su parte, Demmi sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla, tenía mucho frio y la única parte cálida de todo su cuerpo estaba en la zona bajo los dedos de Georg.

—Ehm... Hola…, perdóname, no te vi.

—Tranquila, el que casi te atropella... Fui… Yo... —Georg la miraba fijo, embelesado, haciendo sonrojar a Demmi.

—Así que…, ya se van —dijo ella sin entender por qué no se podía mover.

Georg miró a la derecha de Demmi, ya que lo esperaban, su gesto se ensombreció un poco. —Si..., pero… Ehm, ¿y tú?

—Solo…, regresaba… —de repente olvidó por qué,  —solo regresaba por mi…, por mi llave —concluyó Demmi acordándose al fin.

El bajista no podía dejar de sentirse fascinado por cada expresión de su nueva amiga, de repente Demmi parecía…, ¿nerviosa?, o…, ¿era el mismo Georg el que lo estaba?

—Ahm… Está bien... Ehm... Entonces… —Georg la soltó al fin sintiendo que dejarla ir era el peor error que podía cometer, percibió un dolor extraño y ansias por volverla a tocar.

—Georg —era Saki quien llamaba, aun lo esperaban.

—Nos vemos —se despidió Demmi resignada, sería una suerte si lo volvía a ver.

—Si... Cuídate…, adiós —le contestó Georg alejándose; en verdad no quería partir.

Demmi se fue  en sentido contrario, sintió escalofríos y se abrazó a sí misma, regresó a observar por el pasillo y solo pudo ver la sombra de Georg saliendo por la puerta.

Ir por las llaves no le tomó mucho tiempo. De repente se sentía sola de nuevo, ya no tenía ganas de ir a casa, en realidad no sabía por qué tenía tanto afán de llegar. Caminaba lento a la salida pensando en que lo único que le esperaban eran trastos sucios y horas de insomnio, no podría llamar a nadie para platicar porque ninguno de sus amigos y amigas se encontrarían despiertos, se estremeció de nuevo, seguía teniendo mucho frio.

—Te demoraste un poco —dijo Georg haciendo que Demmi pegara un brinco. El bajista estaba en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo; atrás se podía ver la lluvia que se había hecho cada vez más torrencial.

El corazón de Demmi se aceleró, ya sea por el susto o por mirarlo otra vez, automáticamente la morena le correspondió la sonrisa con sinceridad, a lo cual Georg casi saltó de alegría.

—¿Decidieron quedarse un poco más? —preguntó Demmi.

—Mis compañeros se fueron, yo sin embargo decidí quedarme porque tenía algo importante que hacer —le contestó Georg mientras Demmi se acercaba a su posición.

—¿Importante?  —preguntó ella.

—Bueno, pensé que necesitarías quien te lleve —contestó él retirándose un poco para que Demmi pudiera ver que les esperaba un taxi afuera.

—¿Y en que te irás tú a hacer eso tan importante? —preguntó Demmi maliciosamente.

Georg rio con ganas. —Siempre puedo llamar otro, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, es mejor compartir, y eso tan importante ya lo estoy haciendo —dijo mirándola fijo, haciendo que el corazón de Demmi diera un brinco; de repente se sentía una quinceañera, ilusionada y halagada.

Ni Georg mismo sabía qué se proponía, pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de estar con Demmi, quería conocerla, quería su compañía.

—Está bien... Compartamos —aceptó ella corriendo hasta llegar al taxi seguida de cerca por el bajista, quería hacer “cosas importantes” con él.

El coche arrancó, adentro del mismo se estaba tibio y bien.

—Te dimos muchos problemas, ¿no es así? —le preguntó Georg acercándose un poco a Demmi para quitarle un mechón de cabello húmedo que tenía en su mejilla.

Nuevamente el tacto de Georg era tan cálido, que la obligó a cerrar los ojos para disfrutar. —No…  Ninguno —suspiró un poco, recordó sin embargo lo mal que había tratado al bajista cuando la saludó, tomó la mano que la acariciaba con ansia.

—No me hagas caso, tan solo…, tan solo, fueron tonterías —le dijo mientras Georg le apretaba la mano y se acercaba más.

—¿Aun quieres ir a casa? —le susurró.

—Nunca quise ir a casa —le afirmó mientras Georg se aproximaba en busca de su boca.

—Perfecto —dijo Georg sonriendo y tomando con sus dos manos el rostro de Demmi, la acercó más para besarla con ganas.

El sombrero de ella fue a parar en el piso del coche, Demmi acercaba más su cuerpo al de Georg, se sentía una polilla atraída por el calor que él emanaba.

La piel de Demmi era tan suave, tan atrayente, su aroma era dulce, Georg quería saber qué era esa esencia que lo estaba volviendo loco. Los dos gemían y respiraban por la nariz audiblemente, Georg no quería separarse de ella y Demmi mucho menos de él, las manos fuertes del bajista empezaron a recorrerla por los hombros y atraerla más.

Mientras ella clavaba sus uñas en la chaqueta de cuero de éste, la prenda empezaba a estorbar, incluso sus propios cuerpos, el bajista sentía los senos de Demmi sobre su propio pecho y lo hacía querer más del cuerpo de ella.

Georg se sentó mejor pegando su espalda al respaldo, abrió las piernas dando un poco de libertad y espacio a su creciente erección, Demmi no pudo haberlo pensado mejor, le dio un ligero vistazo al chofer que los miraba por el retrovisor sin podérselo creer, se apresuró entonces a sentarse sobre él, dejando que el bulto oculto en los pantalones del bajista rosara el sexo de Demmi.

Qué importaba el público, después de mucho tiempo estaba completamente segura de lo que hacía y quería, era en este momento que tendría a Georg, después nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Ella se separó un poco, cambió el ritmo del beso, ahora daba pequeñas mordidas apoderándose del labio inferior del bajista mientras él, con sus manos en sus glúteos, le imponía el ritmo de un vaivén pausado pero delicioso, sus dedos se movieron ágilmente dentro de los vaqueros y la prenda interior de ella, y sin ningún impedimento estrujaba.

El chofer del taxi carraspeó pero ninguno de los dos lo escuchó, demasiado concentrados en darse satisfacción a pesar de las prendas que traían puestas; aún estaban vestidos.

—Cof... Cof... —otro carraspeo y nada, solo se oían los labios de la pareja conectarse además de sus gemidos, el pobre hombre no dejaba de mirarlos fascinado y con mucha envidia, - _pero cómo alguien podía tener tan poca vergüenza-._ pensó, sin embargo no podía dejar de mirar, se estrellaría de seguro si esos dos no paraban, no podía negar que sentía su entrepierna algo urgida de cariño.

—Cof… Cof… —tosió nuevamente, Georg esta vez se separó de Demmi y habló claro para que el chofer lo escuchara.

—Busque una cafetería y estaciónese ahí.

El hombre no respondió, pero se encargó de buscar lo que el bajista había pedido, después de todo, espectáculo o no, se seguía sintiendo incómodo. No le llevó más de unos minutos en el que Demmi y Georg dejaban salir uno que otro gemido provocado por el suave vaivén de sus cuerpos.

—Ya llegamos —anunció el chofer. Georg entonces paró las caricias que le daba a Demmi y desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó  cien euros. Con la mano en la espalda de ella para sostenerla, se inclinó hasta el chofer.

—Déjenos solos, no regrese hasta que yo lo llame..., ¿entendió? —el hombre lo miraba como si viera a un demente, pero sin chistar tomó el dinero y salió en medio de la lluvia hacia la cafetería.

Demmi había permanecido en silencio, pero ahora que el chofer se iba no se mediría más. Enseguida se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Georg con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, y él estaba más que dispuesto en aceptarla, enamorándose del brillo particular de esos ojos que le hechizaban.

El cuerpo de ella estaba dispuesto, ambos sentían que perdían el tiempo, querían continuar las caricias. Demmi devoraba los labios de Georg y él no podía despegar sus manos del cuerpo de ella, pasando rápidamente de la espalda al vientre mientras disfrutaba de la piel cremosa y bien cuidada de Demmi, entonces ella rápidamente sin casi ver y llevada por el instinto para cualquier movimiento, empezó a buscar el botón y el zipper de los pantalones de Georg, quien entendiendo a la perfección comenzó a hacer lo mismo con los pantalones de ella.

Lentamente Demmi tuvo que alejarse y bajar ella misma el pantalón y la ropa interior, era una suerte que recién se había hecho la depilación. Lo mismo hizo Georg dejando ver su erección palpitante, lo que despertó más las ansias de Demmi. Sin miramientos la tomó en sus manos para acariciarla en toda su longitud, el bajista jadeaba por la sensación electrizante que lo embargaba.

Moría de ganas por estar dentro de la morena, así que la tomó de la cintura para obligarla a acercarse, la invitación no fue denegada, se iniciaron las mordidas, las caricias y Demmi ayudó mucho al tomar la erección de Georg y llevarla a su ser para provocar la penetración, lo cual, en una combinación de incomodidad y placer, provocó que el aire le faltara.

Sintiéndose completa e incentivada por las caricias de Georg, que ahora acariciaba por debajo del sujetador sus aureolas, reanudó el vaivén suave pero firmemente.

Georg ahora jadeaba, dejaba que el aire que se le escapaba lo recibiera completo la morena, quien pegada a los labios del bajista respiraba al ritmo de las embestidas. Tomó de los glúteos a Demmi invitándola a incrementar el ritmo, la humedad y estreches del cuerpo de ella lo estaban llevando a límites insospechados.

—Aguanta un poco —le dijo ella, que no se sentía satisfecha aun. Estaba al límite de ese algo que nacía desde su sexo y la invadía toda, era deliciosa esa presión, era como vértigo que llegaba con fuerza pero que aún no la invadía por completo. El bajista solo asintió rápidamente, él estaba a punto pero debía aguantar un poco, solo un poco; trató de normalizar su respiración y concentrarse, pero era tan difícil, los movimientos de Demmi lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Los gemidos que la morena dejó salir fueron casi un alivio para Georg, no creía aguantar más, pero Demmi parecía estar pronta al orgasmo.

Mas caricias posesivas se hicieron presentes, el bajista demandaba el cuerpo de la morena, más profundo, más rápido. Ella gemía con más fuerza, faltaba poco;  separándose de los labios de Georg y hundiendo en el cuello del bajista el rostro, llegó al clímax dejando que sus gemidos y jadeos la delataran.

Georg no tardó tanto, abrazó fuertemente a la morena mientras con dos profundas penetraciones le llegó por completo el tan esperado orgasmo.

Con la respiración alterada y sudorosos, se quedaron quietos y abrazados por un tiempo, Georg acariciaba el pelo de Demmi disfrutando de su suavidad y del peso ligero de su cuerpo.

—Quiero que me acompañes al hotel —dijo Georg de repente.

—Te estabas tardando en pedírmelo —habló ella aun con el rostro pegado al cuello de Georg.

Para cuando el chofer salió de la cafetería llamado por el sonido del claxon que Georg accionara, tanto el bajista como Demmi estaban en la parte de atrás perfectamente sentados y serenos agarrados de la mano. Afortunadamente no tardaron mucho en llegar, aún quedaban horas qué compartir.  
  


~o0o~

 

_“Hora de enfrentar la realidad”_

Demmi había abierto los ojos hacía unos minutos, calculaba que era cerca del medio día, se encontró a sí misma boca arriba en una cama que no era la suya, en una habitación que no conocía, a su lado un hombre que la había conquistado y que por un momento le había hecho olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Georg descansaba de lado, muy pegado al hombro de Demmi.

Por fin podía fijarse en el detalle del rostro de Georg, en esas mejillas hundidas, en sus labios delgados pero bien definidos, su pelo rubio arena algo alborotado, pero lo que más había impactado a Demmi no lo podía contemplar ahora: era su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que le transmitía tanta seguridad y confort, que sabía que después sería lo que más extrañaría.

Porque después de este encuentro ni uno ni otro podrían volverse a unir, era prácticamente imposible coincidir otra vez,  _“era hora de enfrentar la realidad”,_  se repitió. Era mejor así, solo formar buenos recuerdos, pero sin ataduras. Por lo menos ella no se sentía capaz por el momento de crear lazos con nadie, ya sentía el corazón lo suficientemente dividido como para forzarlo a fraccionarlo en un pedazo más.

Despacio salió de la cama sin despertarlo, pero antes, con la misma suavidad que él había entrado en su corazón, ella le dejó un beso en la boca. Buscó sus prendas por toda la habitación y se las fue poniendo ligeramente y con todo el silencio que pudo.

Aún no había encontrado su bolso, suponía que estaría cerca de su chaqueta, pero no estaba. De repente escuchó la melodía que había programado para cuando recibía mensajes, cerró los ojos rezando para que Georg no despertara. Por lo menos la melodía le ayudó a encontrar el bolso perdido que no sabía cómo se había resbalado debajo de la cama, cuando lo recuperó vio el mensaje, su amiga Ana le mandaba un beso y un cuídate, sonrió y dejó el celular en la cama cerciorándose que el bajista siguiera durmiendo; tampoco encontraba su sombrero, debajo de la cama no estaba, ya había revisado.

Georg despertó. Demmi estaba de rodillas en el piso del cuarto de hotel, buscando algo. El bajista se extrañó de la reacción de ella, en su corazón había guardado la posibilidad de que Demmi se quedara un poco más, pero al parecer no, y él no podía impedírselo, él más que nadie sabía que eso era imposible, en la tarde tenía programada una sesión de fotos y salir pirados para el siguiente concierto.

Estando en su posición se fijó en el celular de Demmi y lo tomó, tenía una idea, al menos por ese lado quería tener un comportamiento normal. Demmi se levantó con el sombrero en cuestión y casi vuelve al piso al ver a Georg despierto, lo cual truncaba su plan de ser sigilosa y evitar despedidas incómodas.

Adoptó su pose de mujer indiferente.

—Ya despertaste… De verdad estabas agotado —dijo acercándose a la cama. Sí, Demmi quería quedarse.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él.

—Pasadas las doce, me parece —le contestó algo cortada por la pregunta. —Creo..., que te dejo, ambos tenemos mucho qué hacer —continuó mientras cogía su bolso y buscaba su celular.

—¿Buscas esto? — con picardía, Georg le enseñó el aparato.

Ella sonrió con educación y le extendió la mano para que se lo diera, pero Georg lo que hizo fue abrirlo.

—Te dejaré mi número… —lo escribió rápidamente,  —así cuando te llame sabrás que soy yo —concluyó con una sonrisa tranquila. Luego de grabar el numero hizo una llamada perdida a su propio celular, extendió la mano para entregárselo, pero antes de que Demmi lo tomara él fue más ágil,  la jaló de la muñeca y le plantó un beso. —Prométeme que responderás…

—Lo haré… —le contestó con un brillo particular en los ojos.

Sin más, Demmi se marchó; tal vez puso más ritmo a sus caderas, sabía que él le miraba.

 

 

Acostado en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo, Georg recordaba que apenas unas horas antes, temprano en la mañana, se había despertado abruptamente encontrándose en primer plano  el cuerpo de Demmi. Dormía profundamente exponiendo su cuello y sus hombros desnudos y delgados, la sábana apenas cubría su pecho,  se movía lentamente al ritmo de su respiración. No pudo dejar de tocarla con la punta de sus dedos repasando cada línea desde el cuello y bajando suavemente por la clavícula y la hendidura entre sus hombros, despacio, fue más abajo, casi al inicio de la curva de los senos de Demmi y se quedó ahí por un momento. ~~~~

Si la despertaba, tal vez el encanto se rompería y ella no dejaría que Georg la contemplara en paz como en ese instante, separó los dedos de la piel de Demmi, se acercó un poco al hombro desnudo, aspiró suavemente dejando que su olor lo invadiera, olía a miel y café, lo había averiguado cuando un poco antes del clímax había hundido la cara en su pecho…, luego de aspirar su aroma recordó en ese momento algo que le dijo Tom una vez. ~~~~

_“Qué importa si en medio de la noche despiertas sin razón, si cuando lo haces, lo primero que ves es a la persona más hermosa justo a tu lado”._

En ese momento Georg lo tomó como una tonta cursilería de Tom, pero ahora que lo experimentaba lo entendía perfectamente, su corazón le había hecho despertar para poder contemplar a la más hermosa persona en el planeta…  _“Demmi”_ , una preciosa mujer de ojos verdes, una mujer de humor cambiante, sensual, hermosa y cálida.

Ni siquiera sabía su apellido, ni siquiera sabía si la volvería a ver, pero en ese instante estaba con ella y lo demás parecía pequeño, recordó que cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, se sentía en paz y acompañado.

Ahora que estaba solo en su habitación después de la partida de Demmi, la extrañaba, fue unas horas de conocerse, compartir, arriesgarse y disfrutar uno del otro. Se acordó de su celular que lo tenía en la mesita de noche al  lado de la cama, guardó el número bajo el nombre de “D”, pero la sensación de vacío lo invadió de nuevo.

¿Sería así todo el tiempo?, se preguntó. ¿Conocer a alguien interesante y luego dejarla ir…?

Sintió la vibración del celular en su mano mientras yacía en la cama, era Tom.

—Dime —dijo con voz ronca.

—Georginaaa… Buenos días coquetona —bromeó Tom al otro lado de la línea.

— …

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tu novio te trató mal?

—Buenos días Tom —contestó Georg con tono monótono, no tenía ganas de nada, evidentemente.

—Ehmm…, chico, ¿estás bien?

—Si…, solo un poco cansado… ¿Cuánto falta para irnos? —preguntó Georg cambiando de tema.

—Pues en dos horas salimos a la entrevista y luego para el concierto…

— …

—Georg, ¿seguro estás bien? —le preguntó Tom.

—Sí, solo que aún no acabo de despertar.

—Está bien preciosa, ponte guapa para tus fans… —era otro vano intento de Tom para que Georg se relajara.

—Ja, ja, graciosito resultaste, mocoso —y cerró la comunicación sin más, no quería reír con bromas tontas, solo quería volver a ese momento en el que solo existían él y Demmi, juntos.

 

 

Mientras tanto, en el baño de la habitación de Tom,  tenía agarrado de la cintura a Bill, que se arreglaba frente al espejo enorme del baño.

—Me cortó... El muy… —dijo Tom con fingida indignación.

Bill arrugó el ceño, tenía la esperanza de que Georg amaneciera con mejor ánimo, después de todo aquella bartender estaba muy bien, la habían escogido entre Tom y él con el propósito exclusivo de que a Georg se divirtiera.

—¿No le fue bien?

—Parece que no… Ehm… Tú crees que… —Tom hizo un movimiento con su pulgar derecho hacia abajo, lo que hizo que Bill casi se sacara el ojo con el lápiz negro de cejas por la risa que le dio.

—¡Tooommm!

—No, tienes razón…, nuestro muchacho es sano…, no creo que nos haya decepcionado.

—¿No te has puesto a pensar que tal vez ella lo rechazó? —inquirió Bill con las manos a jarra.

—Jamás una persona en su sano juicio rechazaría a un miembro de Tokio Hotel —dijo Tom con fingido escándalo.

—Ya... Qué poco mundo has visto Tom —dijo Bill retomando el lápiz para terminar de maquillarse, riéndose de su pareja.

—Tu si me quieres…, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tom haciendo morros y abrazando fuerte a Bill.

—Más de lo que crees, tonto —aseguró  con una sonrisa, soltando por fin el lápiz y acariciando las manos de Tom que lo tenían fuertemente agarrado. —Creo que voy a ver a “nuestro muchacho” —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo a Tom, quien le agarraba de la mano.

—Hey..., hey..., ¿a dónde crees que vas…? Usted no se mueve de aquí sin mi beso… —le exigió Tom jalando a Bill, quien ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Bill se le acercó mucho, demasiado en realidad, y le dio un beso profundo haciendo que su lengua rosara el paladar de Tom mientras sus manos se movían por la espalda del rubio y llegaban a donde perdía el nombre, y se los apretó un poco haciendo que Tom diera un respingo y dejara salir un gemido, para inmediatamente después separarse poniendo las manos en su pecho firme.

—Mmmm... Debes dejarme ir, de lo contrario, Tom…, mmmm… —le dio una extensa mirada de arriba hacia abajo, —no saldrás de aquí entero. —Debido a que Tom se quedó con la boca abierta y sin reaccionar por la impresión, Bill se pudo escabullir.

Tom de verdad se sonrojó, era la primera vez que Bill se mostraba de esa manera,  _“¿esto se puede llamar acoso sexual?”,_ se preguntó para reírse con ganas.

Bill recorrió poca distancia hasta llegar a la habitación del bajista, dio unos  golpecitos a la puerta.

—¡Lárgate Bill! —contestó Georg con un grito; tanto así se conocían.

Bill dio dos golpes más mientras se veía con total indiferencia la pintura de las uñas, adentro de la habitación se escuchaba cómo alguien se levantaba pesadamente de la cama, unas cuantas maldiciones, pero al menos la puerta sería abierta.

—¿Qué…? —dijo Georg con cara de pocos amigos.

—Holaaa..., ¿dormiste bien? Yo, muy bien, gracias —le contestó Bill con una sonrisa radiante.

—Te da igual si te digo que desaparezcas, ¿no es así?

Bill, esta vez serio, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con actitud de “no me provoques”. —¿Tu qué crees? —le contestó desafiante y levantado la ceja.

Georg tenía todas las de perder, Bill era terco, debía recordarse a sí mismo no volver a insistir a nadie cuando le dijeran que desapareciera, no era agradable en lo absoluto cuando un amigo no te dejaba solo cuando claramente querías estar solo, por supuesto que darse cuenta de ello no era lo mismo que practicarlo.

Un duelo de miradas se dio entre los dos, Bill estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible hasta que Georg se decidiera a hablar, y Georg evaluaba hasta dónde su amigo sería capaz de llegar. Con conocimiento de causa el bajista sabía que Bill era capaz de hacer lo que él mismo era capaz de hacer, e incluso más; recordó entonces cierta mañana en Praga, cuando el moreno estaba igual de mal que él mismo y que no le había dejado en paz hasta que logró que se desahogara –¡mierda!-, pensó, -lo malo de ser amigo-.

—Está bien..., pasa —cedió al fin Georg.

Bill entró a la habitación mirando con curiosidad en cada rincón sin encontrar más que ropa desperdigada y la cama alborotada como si hubiera pasado por ahí un huracán, se sentó sin más, rebotando un poco en el colchón.

—¿Y bien…?  —preguntó Bill mirando expectante a Georg.

—¿Y bien qué? —le contestó el bajista, quien se acostó en su lado de la cama.

—No me la hagas difícil Georg... —dijo Bill harto, dejando la sonrisa nuevamente; cuando quería ser bipolar no había quien le ganara.

—¡¡¡Me fue demasiado bieeennnn!!! —contestó el bajista llevándose las manos a la cara para acallar el grito. —Es demasiado preciosa…

—Sabía que te iba a agradar... Por cierto, ¡feliz cumpleaños de mi parte y de Tom! Con un montón de tiempo de retraso pero la intención es lo que cuenta, así queeee… ¿Cuál es el puto problema…?  Deberías estar de pie, siendo una molestia como siempre —le dijo Bill.

—Gracias..., a los dos...,  supongo —contestó el bajista no sabiendo si enojarse o conmoverse.

—De nada...  Como decía, ¿cuál es el problema? —siguió Bill.

—No lo entenderías —contestó Georg mientras tenía la mirada fija en el techo.

—Pruébame.

—¡¡Aahhh!! —Georg dio otro grito, se incorporó bruscamente y se apoyó en su codo para mirar de frente a Bill, quien se había sentado del todo en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. —Bill, cuando alguien te gusta, de verdad te gusta…, ¿qué serías capaz de hacer?

—Georg…, apenas la conociste ayer y te apuesto que estabas ebrio —le dijo el moreno. Georg se dejó caer en la cama rendido.

—Bill... ¿Sabes?... Déjalo.

—Aish... Está bien, está bien… Trataría de estar siempre con esa persona, no podría dejarla ir… ¿Eso es lo que te pasa?..., ¿la extrañas?

—Más que eso... —se levantó de nuevo sobre su codo. —Bill, ¿acaso ves que tengamos posibilidad de estar con alguien sin que nadie nos moleste?, ¿o que no salgamos en los tabloides, o que no tengamos que justificarnos de por qué elegimos “a” o “b” chica y no una de las…?

—¿Tantas fans enamoradas que están en la puerta esperando…? —dijeron los dos al unísono.

—Exacto —continuó Georg logrando sonreír un poco.

—Ya veo tu punto… Así que…,  ¿cómo se llamaba? —preguntó el cantante.

—Demmi.

—Si, ella… Así que Demmi, te gusta de verdad.

—Si… —suspiró Georg.

—¿Y por qué no está aquí? A menos que ella... —Bill dejó que Georg le contestara.

—A menos que ella saliera corriendo porque nunca tomaría en serio a alguien como yo, que apenas conoce y que recién acaba de salir de la pubertad.

—Vaya,  sí que lo has pensado.

—Biiilll —Georg se volvió a dejar caer en la cama.

—Valeeee… Georg, creo que piensas demasiado las cosas y ese es tu problema… Déjame continuar —pidió Bill viendo que Georg ya empezaba a abrir la boca. —¿Sabes por qué la elegimos?

—Porque les gustó a los dos…

—Porque es evidente que le importa muy poco si eres el primer ministro, es obvio que le interesan otras cosas…, como tú, Georg.

—Apenas si la conocieron —dijo escéptico y repitiendo lo que dijera Bill hace un rato.

—Touché… Lo que quiero decir es que a Tom y a mí nos trató como si no existiéramos más que para pedirle tragos, y cuando Tom le hizo conversación…,  ya sabes cómo es Tom…, pues nos trató como dos seres normales. Georg, ella nos hizo sentir como dos jodidas fastidiosas personas normales.

—Me dices que la molestaste hasta el cansancio, ¿y quieres que siga de buen humor?

—Georg, mi punto es..., que no creo que se haya ido porque le agobian las cámaras o porque apenas si tienes vellos púbicos. Creo que ella es una de esas personas que te dice lo que piensa y ya... —dijo evadiendo el manotazo que le quiso dar el bajista en la cabeza por ser tan insolente.

—¿Y si pensó que a mí me daba igual que sea con ella o con otra?

—¿Y si su religión no le permite dormir pasado el medio día? Georg, son muchas ideas las que se te cruzan... ¿Le pediste su número de celular?

— Si, se lo pedí.

—¿Y qué esperas para llamarla?

—No quiero sonar desesperado —contestó Georg con tono lastimero.

Bill suspiró como respuesta.

—Lo pensaré, ¿está bien? —siguió Georg.

—Bueno, mientras lo piensas…  —Bill se levantó y cogió una camiseta negra que estaba junto a la pata de la cama, al momento se la lanzó a la cara de Georg —guárdala, tal vez te sirva.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué...? —preguntó Georg sin entender mientras revisaba la camiseta en cuestión.

—A menos que te guste ponerte perfume de mujer, esa no es tu camiseta… —dijo Bill con autosuficiencia.

Entendiendo al fin, Georg la tomó para olerla, aspirando profundo y feliz. Sí, olía a miel y café, el mismo aroma que sintió en los momentos que la tuvo en sus brazos.

—Georg, tranquilízate o vas a tener un orgasmo aquí mismo —dijo Bill divertido.

— …

—Está bien, si piensas decirle que regrese por su camiseta, sería la excusa más patética que se te podría ocurrir, pero tú sabrás.

— …

El bajista continuaba con la camiseta y Bill empezaba a arrepentirse por haber armado tanto teatro para presentarle esa chica a Georg, pero de cierta manera se alegraba de que su amigo fuera como exactamente él pensaba, “un chico de una sola chica”; solo esperaba que Georg no saliera lastimado, eso Bill no se perdonaría.

—Georg…, ve despacio… —diciendo esto logró que el bajista dejara en paz la camiseta y le prestara atención. —No quiero que salgas lastimado.

—No haré nada tonto —le contestó Georg con tono seguro.

—Ya…, pero cuídate y cuídala a ella, créeme, es horrible sentirse usado —le dijo Bill en un arrebato de sinceridad.

—Descuida —le dijo Georg preocupado. ¿De qué podía estar hablando su amigo? Tal parecería que Bill lo decía por experiencia propia y esa sola sospecha hizo que el bajista quisiera interrogarlo y sacarle a la fuerza, si era preciso, el nombre de esa persona que había hecho sentir a Bill tan mal. Para Georg el moreno era su hermanito entrometido, y Tom podría tener más derechos que cualquiera en ser el hermano mayor y protector, pero él tampoco dejaría que lastimaran a Bill, esa era una promesa.

Bill decidió alivianar la tensión del momento que él mismo había provocado, pero es que era algo  inevitable. A veces necesitaba desahogarse y realmente, si pudiera confiar en alguien, si pudiera hablar sin miedo al escarnio, sería con Georg, pero aunque su amigo fuera la mejor persona del mundo, no estaba seguro que fuera capaz de entenderlo todo, y lo peor que podría sucederle a Bill sería perder la amistad de Georg.

—He realizado mi buena acción del día contigo, pobre inculta criatura, te he dejado levantado y listo, me voy —dijo el cantante, muy pagado de sí mismo.

—No me he levantado todavía —le contestó Georg divertido pero no menos tranquilo.

—¿Ah no? —Bill agarró una de las almohadas que estaban en la cama sin usar.

—Al menos has admitido que eres una inculta criatura.

—No te atrevas —amenazó Georg alzando las manos para protegerse.

—Levántate “apestoso” —Bill le dio un golpe suave en la cara.

—Ahora verás “enano escandaloso” —cogió otra almohada y se levantó a “matar” a Bill, quien salió de la habitación corriendo con la suya en las manos como arma.

—No me digas “enano escandaloso” —dijo el moreno.

—No me digas “apestoso” —le contestó desviando un golpe de Bill, quien corría por el pasillo gritando y Georg tras de él sin ninguna pena de estar solo con los bóxers puestos.

 

El metro estaba inusualmente repleto, según percibió Demmi. De repente se sentía observada, juzgada y casi interrogada por las múltiples miradas que le daban, o tal vez era ella y su propia manera de torturase. Sentada en uno de los vagones, no podía dejar de recordar la manera tan sutil que Georg había tenido para tocarle.

Era sentir cada una de las callosidades de los dedos del bajista en su cuerpo, todo el camino fue un eterno recordar, desde que salió de la habitación casi sin regresar la mirada, caminó hasta la estación con una sonrisa y con una ininterrumpida película de recuerdos en su cabeza.

Inconscientemente ella recreaba con sus dedos los movimientos de las manos de Georg en su propio cuerpo, y al instante despertaba porque temía que alguien la viera a punto de otro orgasmo; prácticamente era inevitable, es que aun recordaba su olor, era tan particular, olía a paz.

No era fácil de superar semejante sensación; ahí estaba Demmi en medio de una batalla entre su lado práctico y cerebral contra su lado instintivo y visceral, y ella misma se preguntaba, _¿hace cuántas horas conocía a Georg?,_ y una risita floja se le sobrevino. Georg..., ahora se llamaba Georg.

Para ella antes era un chico cualquiera con ropa de diseñador, con amigos estirados y molestos. Ahora es Georg, solo Georg, un chico encantador con sonrisa cariñosa, con manos cálidas y ojos maravillosos, que le había dado un amanecer esplendido y le había dado el número de su celular personal, el cual se presentaba tan claro y tentador en la pantalla del suyo, por eso lo tenía agarrado fuertemente, aguantándose las ganas locas de escribirle y decirle que no había querido irse, que si hubiera podido se hubiera quedado, pero que sabía que era una cuestión de un momento y que la lógica mandaba y decía a gritos que no podía durar más de una noche.

Y las horas…, pues las horas fueron pocas, pero suficientes. _¿Cuántas horas?,_ se preguntó; las que hayan sido le supieron gloriosas.

El camino a casa desde la estación fue un poco más entretenido, entre caminatas y sueños aun recordaba la mirada del chofer del taxi que casi se corre en su asiento por el espectáculo. Subir las escaleras hasta el departamento nunca se le hicieron tan largas como en esa ocasión. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Georg en ese momento? Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su departamento ya se había dado cuenta que necesitaba saber más del bajista, y tenía que saberlo “ahora”.

Entró apresuradamente, dejó el preciado aparato cargándose en la mesita de noche y corrió hacia el computador  para encenderlo. Mientras tanto se desvestía lo más rápido que podía, necesitaba un baño, necesitaba comer algo, pero primero se plantaría delante de la PC hasta saber quién era Georg  _“cabeza hueca”_  Listing, tal como lo había presentado Bill…, ¿o era Tom?, bueno, eso lo averiguaría en unos instantes.

Hablando de gustos musicales, Demmi era muy predecible. Después de AHA, no había ningún grupo que valiera la pena y no había poder humano que la convenciera de lo contrario. Aún mantenía en su pared unos cuantos posters de sus ídolos Morten, Magne y Paul, especialmente Morten Harket; aquel cantante aún era su amor platónico.

Pasando delante del espejo de su habitación, se dio cuenta de algo; ella no tenía camisetas de los “Poison”, ¿o sí? Se la quitó apresuradamente, le dio la vuelta y la revisó con más detenimiento. Una sonrisa enorme se le dibujó en el rostro, la camiseta no era de ella, era la de Georg y se la había puesto por equivocación.

Empezó a dar saltos y a bailar frenética. Tenía la camiseta de Georg en sus manos y ahora la atesoraría como su más grande pertenencia, la dejó sobre la cama justo al lado derecho, sobre la almohada y el colchón, como si Georg estuviera con ella.

Después de un baño apresurado y con su yogurt en la mano, empezó la búsqueda. Tecleó el nombre del bajista, el primer resultado le enviaba directamente a la Wikipedia: Georg tenía 21 años, era hijo único y era parte de la banda desde que tenía 14 años. Siguió buscando, esta vez tecleó “Tokio Hotel”, era un nombre bastante raro el que los chicos se habían puesto.

Y el resultado en Google fue variado, si quería viajar a Japón ya sabía dónde tenía que quedarse, pero lo más interesante de todo fue encontrar páginas y páginas dedicadas al grupo, blogs, webs, foros, fotografías, canales en youtube… Ahora sí, Demmi podía decir que estaba aislada del mundo, los chicos eran famosos y ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que existían.

Lo primero que pinchó fue un video de su primer éxito  _“Durch den monsun”,_ obviamente era de bajo presupuesto pero cargado con mucha emotividad. El niño de las rastas le empezaba a caer simpático, dejando a un lado el hecho de que en el bar había sido una molestia total, sin embargo el morenito no le acababa de cuadrar, aunque el peinado se lo felicitaba. Pero Georg, era Georg el que le tenía hipnotizada, tan sencillo, tan él, sin poses o peinados estrafalarios.

El gordito de la batería también era a simple vista muy alivianado, Georg sin embargo tenía un magnetismo casi sobrenatural, según opinaba Demmi.

Prestó atención al ritmo y a la letra, y esto sí que no lo vio venir, la jodida canción le empezó a gustar, y ni hablar del ritmo, algo simple pero que conquistaba.

_Hier drin ist es voll von dir und leer/Aquí dentro está lleno de ti y de vacío._

Decía una de las frases de la canción y de repente se sintió identificada.

_Irgendwann laufen wir zusamm/ En algún momento estaremos juntos_

_Durch den Monsun/A través del monzón_

_Dann wird alles gut/ Entonces todo estará bien_

            _Dann wird alles gut_  —repitió ella.

  
  
~o0o~

  
  
 _“La hora para recordarte”_

Georg salió de la ducha con nada más que una toalla, la que utilizó para secarse el pelo. La camiseta de Demmi aun estaba en el mismo lugar donde él la había dejado, en consecuencia no pudo dejar de pensar en las posibilidades y en las mismas insistencias, el recuerdo de Demmi le hizo entonces sonreír, esa mirada intensa. Mientras se amaban Geo había descubierto que la morena tenía cosquillas en el vientre, fue lo más fácil y placentero que descubrió, hacerla reír resultaba tan sencillo

Y ahora que lo meditaba, era obvio que su camiseta estaba en manos de ella; le dio un poco de vergüenza, anoche había fumado, se le había regado el vodka encima, pero el apuro de Demmi por irse había sido tanto que al parecer no se había fijado en eso.

Era triste esa posibilidad, prácticamente había huido de su lado y eso justamente era lo que le impedía llamarla, tal vez ella no quería saber nada de él o era para protegerse...

 _“A nadie le gusta sentirse usado”,_ había dicho Bill, y qué razón tenía. Empezó a vestirse algo distraído, pensando,  _¿qué es lo que quería lograr?_ Él mismo no lo sabía, hacía tanto que había estado con alguien, pero siendo realistas era la primera vez que se sentía así. No se consideraba un santo, cuando las ganas le pedían conseguir una chica, nunca había sido un problema, pero hacía tanto que las ganas eran distintas.

No quería salir lastimado, no quería lastimar a nadie, pero Demmi había hecho lo que nadie: ella había despertado la ilusión en él, la ilusión de verla, acariciarla, lo había despertado de lo que Georg consideraba un coma juvenil mal diagnosticado.

Sabía que lo siguiente que haría sería lo más estúpido y arriesgado que haría en toda su vida, pero ya se había cansado de dormir, quería continuar despierto, quería sentirse amando y sentir que ese sentimiento crecía en él también; ansiaba que fuera Demmi la persona adecuada.

 

El tiempo se había detenido para Demmi en ese preciso instante, ella podía marcar un antes y un después de Georg y no dejaba de preguntarse,  _¿en qué parte del jodido mundo se había metido, para no darse cuenta que Georg Listing, y dicho sea de paso, Tokio Hotel, existían?_

Georg la había tocado, de verdad tocado, no era fácil de explicar pero sentir que se empezaba a formar un lazo muy fuerte entre los dos y comenzaba a surgir un sentimiento que no le gustaba para nada, le daba miedo, demasiado miedo. La idea de volver a ver Georg se le hacía cada vez más lejana e imposible, tenía su número pero y, ¿si él de repente no la quería volver a ver?

Seguía con los videos, por ahí encontró otro éxito de los chicos, _Spring Nicht_ , la melodía se sentía obscura, se parecía a una que había escuchado a The Rasmus, pero estaba bien.

—¡Qué hermoso abrigo de piel! —gritó. El amiguito de Geo parecía tener el mejor gusto a la hora de vestir, pero más allá de lo bien o mal que Bill vestía, escuchar _Spring Nicht_ fue impactante en su vida.

Definitiva e irremediablemente, Demmi estaba atada, y su vida ahora incluía banda sonora. 

  
~o0o~  


  
En medio del camino, 6 am, Mayo 2009

_  
“La hora para hablar contigo”_

Georg no tardó en aparecer en la planta baja del tourbus, el pelo estaba  todo alborotado y enredado, tenía cara de pocos amigos y  los audífonos colgando de los oídos, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que el reproductor se había perdido en algún lugar en el camastro.

Sin más, se sentó junto a Tom y frente a Bill para luego dejar caer la cabeza en la mesa, haciendo que los hermanos se miraran suspicaces.

—Alguien, por lo que más quiera, quíteme el celular de las manos —dijo Georg dejando ver cómo apretaba el aparato en una de ellas, tanta era la fuerza que el bajista tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¿Aun no puedes llamarla? —preguntó Bill bajito  y bastante admirado.

—No…, y lo peor de todo es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en qué estará haciendo… Esto..., me…, desesperaaaaa —gruñó.

—Dame acá. —Tom le quitó el celular. Los dedos de Georg estaban engarrotados, los sacudió entonces para que la circulación regresara a sus dedos.

—Georg, si te come tanto la cabeza…, llámala —dijo Bill mientras compasivamente le retiraba los audífonos, no vaya a ser que agarrase una infección.

—No puedo, es muy pronto —contestó acentuando cada sílaba.

—Aish... Georg mírate, tienes cara de pobretón con resaca —continuó el moreno perdiendo finalmente la paciencia.

—Hallo… ¿Demmi…? Si…, hablas con Tom…, amigo de Georg…, ajá... —el rubio había marcado y le habían contestado.

—¡¡Noooo!!!! —Georg se lanzó a arrebatar el celular a Tom, pero Bill lo interceptó a tiempo y logró jalonearlo en sentido contrario mientras Tom hacía su huida. —Corta..., corta..., ¡Tom!, ¡te voy a matar si no lo haces…! —Bill, como podía y en medio de un ataque de risa, detenía a Georg, quien daba manotazos al aire con tal de atrapar aunque fuera una pequeña hebra de pelo —¡¡Sueltame Bill!!! —Por el forcejeo los dos cayeron sin remedio en el pasillo.

Sin duda Georg era más fuerte que el cantante, pero el segundo ágilmente logró sentarse sobre  el estómago de Bill y sostenerle los brazos para mantenerlo a raya.

—Luego nos lo vas a agradecer, así que…, ¡cálmate! —le dijo Bill mientras el castaño forcejeaba.

—¡¡Tom, corta esa llamadaaaa!!

—¿Qué sucede por ahí? —preguntó Demmi al otro lado de la línea, quien alcanzaba a escuchar algo de las risas y la lucha que se había armado.

—Ehm…, no hagas caso..., solo es Geo que acaba de salir del baño. Y dime, ¿tampoco podías dormir?

—Bueno..., ehm… No..., no he podido, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Porque cualquier otro al que llamara a esta hora me hubiera insultado —dijo Tom provocando que Demmi riera. —Bueno, me despido, nuestro querido Georg prácticamente me arrebata el celular, un gusto saludarte Dem.

Tom aprovechó que Georg seguía de manera horizontal en el piso del tourbus con su gemelo encima, para plantarle el celular en la oreja haciendo que el bajista callara al instante sus protestas y lo mirara con un gesto de terror único.

Interpretando correctamente el gesto como un grito de ayuda, Bill intervino.

—Di “Hallo Demmi” —canturreó el moreno al oído de su amigo mientras difícilmente aguantaba la risa.

—Ha..., ha... Cof... Hallo, ¿Demmi?

—Hallo Georg, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Si..., cof… Un poco resfriado…, cof..., espera un momento por favor —dijo el bajista mientras al tiempo Bill le soltaba una mano y Tom le entregaba el celular, para separarse de él a velocidad extraordinaria.

Georg se levantó despacio con la respiración agitada, no sabía si morir ahí mismo de los puros nervios -ni en los conciertos le pasaba lo que le estaba pasando-, o matar a ese par de impertinentes  que decían ser sus amigos. Tapó el auricular.

—Ustedes dos…, están…, muertos… —dijo con la mandíbula encajada y se dio la vuelta para subir tan rápido como pudo por las escaleras. Bill y Tom no pudieron evitar chocar las palmas por tan buen trabajo. Segundos después Gustav salía despedido de la planta alta, tan somnoliento que ni siquiera se dio cuenta y completó las horas de sueño en la mesa del área de descanso.

  
~o0o~

Paris, Junio 2009

 

_“La hora para volverte a ver”_

 

El mismo turno, otra disco, pero la misma rutina al fin. Todo aparentemente igual, excepto Demmi, y es que ella brillaba, parecía que tuviera las mejillas pegadas a cada oreja, tan evidente y clara era su sonrisa que se podía decir que era contagiosa y hasta mágica.

Georg y ella habían tomado la costumbre de hablar a diario, muchas veces hasta conciliar el sueño,  de cosas tan sencillas y cotidianas que parecía casi ridículo.  _¿De qué puedes platicar por casi dos horas por noche, con una persona que apenas conoces?_ El tiempoque pasaban se había convertido en la nueva obsesión de Demmi. Las horas de conocerle, las horas de no verle, las horas que faltaban para llamarlo…

Un poco lento iba pasando el horario en el trabajo, sin embargo lo podía sobrellevar. De vez en cuando se encontraba preguntándose a sí misma, si lo que sentía no era más que el resultado de un sueño que amenazaba con desvanecerse. Solo unas horas más y el turno terminó.

En el pasillo del servicio, con la bufanda y el sombrero puestos y la chaqueta bien cerrada, Demmi aun sonreía a pesar de que los pies la estaban matando. Cuando eran las ocho de la mañana ella llamaba y lo despertaba para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba hablar con él, porque aunque lejos, lo sentía como si estuviera a su lado respirando el mismo aire.  
  
Georg, las buenas noches; Demmi, los buenos días. Esas eran las mejores horas.

Al abrir la puerta le recibió la fría noche en París.

—Hallo  —saludó alguien que esperaba parado a lado de la puerta de servicio, Demmi dio un salto, giró inmediatamente solo para ver aquella sonrisa que desde ya quería.

—¡Georg! —exclamó. —¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que tenías un concierto —dijo mientras corría a abrazar al hombre que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

—Lo tuve, pero me dio tiempo de llegar —contestó mientras la apretaba fuerte y aspiraba ese perfume delicioso a miel y café que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Pero cómo? —insistió, apartándose un poco para mirar los ojos preciosos de Geo.

—Bill y Tom me hicieron un favor —contestó mientras le sacaba el sombrero y la besaba despacio.

—Dales las gracias de mi parte, no sé qué pudieron haber hecho, pero nos hicieron un gran favor —contestó con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sabor de la boca del castaño.

 _“Nos”,_  era una palabra tan insignificante, pero tan poderosa. Al escucharla el bajista tembló, ya no era Geo y Demmi, ahora era  _“nosotros”,_ casi pudo comprender y al mismo tiempo extrañarse de recordar en ese instante de cómo Bill y Tom se referían a sí mismos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás? —preguntó enseguida la morena.

—Diez días...  —contestó él  abrazándola por la cintura. —¿Crees que puedas recomendarme algún lugar especial y cálido donde pueda quedarme? —siguió con picardía.

—Conozco el lugar perfecto —dijo maliciosamente Demmi. —Te llevo siempre y cuando tú quieras acompañarme —siguió con fingida inocencia.

—Llévame a donde tú quieras, yo voy a donde tú vayas.  


_“Las horas para quererte”_

          ~o0o~

A-HA — Turn the lights down

 

Enciende las luces,

La noche es demasiado larga

Mantente abrigada

Vuelvo a casa

 

No puedo ayudarte

Tu misma debes decidir ahora

Que quieres ser

 

Baja las luces

Las luces son demasiado fuertes

Cuando tengas altibajos

Solo aguanta

Date cuenta que nada dura mucho tiempo

 

Debemos creer en lo que no vemos

Todo está bien conmigo

 

Baja las luces

Las luces son demasiado fuertes

Vuelvo a casa,

 

Solo quiero dormir a tu lado

Me haces sentir tan vivo

Solo quiero dormir un rato

 

Gira alrededor, la noche es demasiado joven

Mantén encendidas las luces

Voy a casa

 

Debes decidir ahora, donde quieres estar

Tu eres la que me dijo

 

Date cuenta que nada dura mucho tiempo

Vuelvo a casa solo

 

Quiero dormir a tu lado

Me hace sentir vivo

 

Es tan fácil amar a la distancia

Difícil estar cerca cuando puedes

Imposible ahora volver a donde empezamos

 

Solo quiero dormir a tu lado

Me hace sentir vivo

Solo quiero dormir a tu lado,

Solo quiero dormir toda la noche

**Author's Note:**

> El disclaimer de siempre:  
> Todos los personajes reconocidos públicamente son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños. Los personajes originales e historias son propiedad de cada autor. No se está lucrando con este trabajo ni se pretende infringir los derechos de autor.
> 
> Nota: Este fic esta registrado por lo tanto la copia parcial o total del mismo, así como su publicación o traducción ya sea en blog, foro, y/O cualquier pagina relacionada con la actividad de lectura o impresión estan prohibida.


End file.
